Dr. William Figg heads the Preclinical Pharmacology Unit of the MTP, which provides PK assays for investigators doing drug development experiments in mice. The goal of this operation is to have critical PK data to inform decisions. Compounds may lack efficacy because the drug did not hit the target, or because insufficient drug was available, and these two explanations should lead to distinct followup strategies. This year Dr. Figg's group assisted Dr. Phil Dennis in the PK analysis of his PIA Akt analogs. An assay was developed and quantitative data turned over to DTP to assist their further developmental efforts on this compound.